Drive
by Everllath
Summary: É o amor dentro do limite, envolto pelo medo e apreensão. O silêncio se fazia presente há tempo, não sairia dali. Prendia o amor, tentava ocultá-lo. Mas era um silêncio tranquilo, o silêncio da compreensão. E mesmo assim o amor escapava aqui e ali - gestos, olhares, risadas e toques. Porque se amavam, e sabiam disso.


Notas iniciais: a música se chama "Drive", da Halsey, do álbum BADLANDS. "Drive" se relaciona com um amor dentro de limites. Os amantes mantêm sua relação discreta, com cuidado para não fazer o primeiro movimento, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aproveitando a presença do outro e desejando mais.

Notas da autora: E, com isso, volto a escrever de novo. A estória não foi betada, foi uma experiência somente minha, porque queria um momento só meu ao escrever e publicar. Reviews são _extremamente_ bem-vindos. Se ler, por favor, comente. É a única recompensa que eu e mais milhares de ficwriters temos. Se possível, leia escutando a música. Escrevi com ela, foi a base para tudo e de onde surgiu a ideia, então está intimamente ligada à estória.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos pertencem Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Estória sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Drive

O vento naquele dia estava ameno, as folhas oscilando, cada qual envolta em sua própria dança. Uma cena cotidiana, um dia comum como qualquer outro. Se prestasse atenção, no entanto, perceberia que provavelmente iria chover mais tarde. Veria, também, as nuvens que se agrupavam mais e mais. O vento se intensificava aos poucos, e o sol parecia com pouca vontade de aparecer. Tudo um precedente para uma chuva. E se prestasse mais atenção ainda notaria que dois silêncios rondavam aquele local específico. O primeiro era um silêncio superficial devido às palavras não ditas, devido à falta de movimento e calmaria. O segundo não um silêncio pesado, como muitos imaginariam, mas um silêncio pacífico. Mas era também um silêncio profundo, que guardava segredos.

O vento também fazia dançar o cabelo ruivo de um certo homem. Os fios fulvos que chegavam até a metade das coxas balançando em um ritmo próprio, sem pressa, em uma música muda – em uma melodia que entrava em harmonia com aqueles silêncios. O ruivo, dono daqueles segredos todos, estava sentado em aparente tranquilidade em uma escada não tão acessível àqueles que não estavam em seu patamar: um Cavaleiro de Ouro, elite do exército de Athena. A tez branca era marcada por algumas sardas discretas, quase invisíveis, mas características de um ruivo. Os olhos castanho-avermelhados – que refletiam ainda mais o vermelho na luz – pareciam perdidos, como se as nuvens que se agrupavam no céu também se agrupassem ali.

Um suspiro rompeu aquela quietude, os lábios bem feitos e levemente avermelhados se entreabriram. E o silêncio envolvia-o mais e mais, como que num abraço. Não incomodava o ruivo, pelo contrário – era reconfortante. Trazia a certeza de que seu segredo estava seguro. Trazia a incerteza de que as coisas não mudariam por causa dele. Talvez mudassem, talvez não. Mas aquilo não importava, certo? Aquele silêncio estava ali há muito tempo, não podia – nem queria - rompê-lo.

E o olhar perdido tomou foco repentinamente ao ouvir um riso baixo, desviando-se daquelas nuvens tão agrupadas para onde vinha o som. Conseguiria reconhecer aquele riso em qualquer lugar. Era como o sol, como o calor da manhã, como um abraço tão desejado. Envolvia-o em um torpor só dos dois – do ouvinte e do portador daquele som. E, naqueles momentos, quase mais nada se fazia presente. Como qualquer coisa ficaria ali ainda, com aquela risada, com aquela luz tomando conta de cada canto do lugar? Mas o segundo silêncio era teimoso. Ficava ali. Nunca sairia dali. Talvez algum dia… não. Não sairia dali. Não podia. Estava em harmonia com o resto, não precisava sair dali. Estava bom assim.

 _My hands wrapped around a stick shift_

 _Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this_

Minhas mãos agarrando a marcha

Passeando pela 405, não consigo desviar meus olhos

O loiro estava quieto, de pé atrás do ruivo. Havia chegado lá há alguns minutos, mas ficou somente observando o aquariano, admirando os fios vermelhos que tanto o fascinavam. Seus próprios fios dourados pareciam querer acompanhar a dança sutil dos mais compridos do francês. Observava-o com um pequeno sorriso querendo aparecer no canto da boca de lábios tão bem desenhados. A tez era morena: resultado de anos e anos treinando e vivendo debaixo de um sol grego intenso.

Os olhos, de um azul celeste tal qual o céu sem as teimosas nuvens presentes, miravam o homem à sua frente. Perdia-se na forma dele, de seu corpo. O cabelo ruivo era um constante alvo da admiração de Milo. Fascinava-se com aquela cor, com o contraste com a pele tão branca do francês. Era de um vermelho intenso, como se pegassem fogo constantemente, contradizendo com o cosmo tão gelado do outro. Quantas tardes e noites havia sentado ao lado do aquariano, os dedos ágeis correndo por aquele cabelo, fazendo e desfazendo tranças, escondendo o rosto ali no meio? Perdia-se em tudo que o ruivo era.

Mas as palavras não ditas, canções ocultas, também eram presentes no escorpiano. O silêncio calmo e, ao mesmo tempo, inquieto de duas pessoas que se amavam e não diziam nada a respeito. E o amor não era pouco, não era uma coisa leviana que passaria. Amavam-se profundamente, como poucos são capazes e têm oportunidade de amar. E Milo amava cada pedaço do corpo dele, da alma dele. Amava cada sardinha do rosto e dos ombros do seu ruivo, cada jeito e mania dele.

O grego não se conteve ao notar os olhos e jeito tão perdidos do aquariano, o suspiro que saiu daqueles lábios tão bem feitos. Soltou uma leve risada, a voz grave divertida. Ao notar o sobressalto do ruivo, o escorpiano se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do companheiro.

\- Pensei que você estaria aqui. – disse o loiro, o sorriso claro na voz. Sempre sabia onde encontrar o aquariano. Os cosmos de ambos estavam constantemente sintonizados, eram extremamente sensíveis ao do outro.

O francês não respondeu. Ao invés disso, deixou aparecer um pequeno e raro sorriso no rosto, voltando a olhar para frente. Os dois se aproximaram um pouco mais e o loiro encostou o rosto no pescoço alvo alheio, os lábios roçando naquela área tão sensível do aquariano em um carinho sutil.

 _My neck, the feeling of your soft lips_

 _Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed_

Meu pescoço, a sensação de seus lábios macios

Iluminados na luz, saltando nos sinais de saída que perdi

A mão pálida, tímida, procurou seu par no outro. Enlaçaram-se ali, meio escondidas, à vista somente dos dois. O aquariano podia sentir a respiração quente do outro em seu pescoço, o que o fez se arrepiar. Encostou-se mais nele, sentindo a maciez do cabelo loiro do seu escorpiano. Geralmente não gostava de calor, mas... esse não tinha problema algum, certo? Era o calor do seu grego, do seu loiro, seu escorpiano, que podia ser tão doce em momentos só dos dois... Não cansava de se fascinar por aquele lado de Milo. Nunca ninguém poderia imaginar um lado tão carinhoso e meigo do guardião da oitava casa. E era um lado somente de Camus. Somente ele poderia ver aquele lado tão terno de Milo.

Um suspiro foi ouvido novamente, desta vez da parte do loiro, que enlaçava a cintura esguia do ruivo com a mão livre como quem nem notava. Descansou-a ali no quadril dele, em uma carícia sutil. Sabia que se apertasse no ponto certo da cintura alheia, o ruivo se desdobraria de rir. Vez ou outra fazia aquilo, somente para ouvir a tão rara gargalhada de Camus, ver aqueles olhos de íris avermelhadas se enchendo de lágrimas pela risada e o corpo tão bonito se contorcendo para longe das mãos dele. Geralmente recebia um olhar falsamente contrariado ou irritado junto com um soco no ombro depois de fazê-lo rir tanto. Mas sabia o quanto o aquariano gostava daquilo, por mais que se fingisse de bravo depois.

No entanto, mesmo depois daqueles momentos tão gostosos juntos, _aquele_ segredo não podia sair dali. Não. Nunca poderia. No entanto, ele escapava sempre que conseguia nos pequenos gestos – em carícias trocadas, em toques, em silêncios e olhares. Em cada inspirar, em cada canto podia-se ver ele. Tão escondido e tão à vista. Pesava e, ao mesmo tempo, era leve. Era tranquilo.

 _All we do is drive_

 _All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

 _All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_

 _Sick and full of pride_

 _All we do is drive_

Tudo o que fazemos é dirigir

Tudo o que fazemos é pensar nos sentimentos que escondemos

Tudo que fazemos é sentar em silêncio, esperando um sinal

Cansados e cheios de orgulho

Tudo o que fazemos é dirigir

Camus se lembrava de quando chegara ao Santuário. Havia se sentido estranho, sozinho. Envolvia-se em si, com o rosto ainda pequeno imutável e pálido – seu treinamento ajudava nisso também. Algumas sardas se faziam notar ali, mas só conseguiria vê-las de perto. E ninguém as via. Não devia se aproximar tanto de alguém ao ponto de conseguirem ver as delicadas sardinhas em seu rosto ainda infantil.

Enquanto não treinava, sentava-se em algum canto com alguns livros – os únicos que sabiam os detalhes daquele rosto até então. Costumava cantarolar sozinho em tom baixo, a voz – naquela época fina - dançando com alguma música que se lembrava de sua terra natal, ou que havia aprendido depois. Só fazia isso quando estava com seus livros ou com algumas folhas caídas de uma árvore qualquer. Gostava mais era de sentar debaixo de uma macieira que havia nos arredores. O leve cheiro no ar carregado pela brisa trazia um pouco de paz para a infância cortada do menino.

E foi assim que um grego o encontrou. Não qualquer grego, não. Aquele era Milo, e ele iria ser o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião – era o que dizia para quem perguntasse. O cabelo loiro brilhava com o sol, e os olhos muito azuis pareciam observar tudo. Parecia ver tudo e todos a todo o momento. Quando esses olhos caíram sobre aquele estranho garoto ruivo, teve que se aproximar. Achava engraçado aquele menino. Não falava e parecia nunca mudar de expressão. Mas Milo podia jurar que havia visto os lábios do menor de movendo naquele momento. Não podia deixar de chegar perto, podia?

Aproveitou o momento sereno que o ruivinho estava e se aproximou devagar – não podia fazer um barulho sequer, afinal, em breve seria o Escorpião Dourado, sua reputação não podia falhar nunca. Ao chegar perto o suficiente de seu alvo que, de tão absorto que estava no livro e na melodia, nem o notou aproximar-se, parou e ouviu. A cantiga não possuía nenhuma palavra, somente uma melodia tranquila e... triste? O loirinho colocou as mãos na cintura, indignado. Por que aquele menino tão diferente estava parecendo tão triste?

\- Ei. – Milo se sentou abruptamente ao lado do futuro cavaleiro de ouro de aquário. Sentou-se perto demais para o gosto do outro, mas não ligava. – Oi!

Camus parou de cantar na hora e virou para encarar o intruso, os olhos e as sobrancelhas levantadas evidenciando sua surpresa. Ainda era pequeno, ainda não conseguia controlar direito suas emoções em situações inéditas assim. Fez bico, franzindo o cenho para o loiro e apertando o livro que segurava com as pequenas mãos. Não gostava que invadissem seu espaço assim. Quem aquele garoto achava que era? Não conversava com ninguém por lá, não sabia como agir perto de tantas pessoas estranhas, então nem sabia quem era aquele menino... ou sabia? Achava que já tinha-o visto treinando... mas podia ser impressão. Ou confundia ele com algum outro.

\- Não vai nem me responder? Eu disse oi. – o loirinho voltou a insistir. Havia percebido a reação dele, mas não se afastara. Só serviu para deixá-lo mais curioso ainda. Precisava conhecer aquele garoto, precisava se aproximar. E foi o que fez.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele, olhando-o. Aquilo... ele tinha sardas?! Como que nunca havia reparado nisso antes? Riu sozinho, estendendo uma mão e tocando na ponta do nariz do ruivo – onde havia um dos pontinhos quase invisíveis. O aquariano enrubesceu e afastou-se por reflexo. Uma das mãos foi imediatamente cobrir o nariz.

\- Gostei de você. – Milo riu de novo, a risada solta e infantil. Aquela risada que não era contida – era pura e simples felicidade e fascinação. Havia gostado daquele menino estranho. O cabelo dele tinha uma cor tão legal! Era vermelho! E ainda tinha sardinhas no rosto?! Sempre o viu sozinho, portanto, achou que seria outro menino sem graça. Mas não podia ser – como que uma pessoa com aquela cor de cabelo e olhos, com _sardinhas_ poderia ser sem graça?! Decidiu que ia conhecer aquele menino. Queria entendê-lo.

E Camus ainda não percebeu, mas havia gostado daquele menino loiro também. Ele invadiu seu espaço, mas a risada dele em seguida disso o impediu de ficar bravo. Foi como se, após um longo e doloroso inverno dentro dele, o verão chegasse. Com aquela risada daquele menino, o inverno passou, e o sol brilhou sobre o aquariano.

Talvez... poderia se sentir em casa, se fosse ter aquela risada sempre.

 _And California never felt like home to me_

 _And California never felt like home_

 _And California never felt like home to me_

 _Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing_

E a Califórnia nunca foi uma casa para mim

E a Califórnia nunca foi um lar

E a Califórnia nunca foi uma casa para mim

Até que eu tivesse você na estrada e agora cantamos

Depois do fatídico dia em que Milo havia invadido o espaço pessoal do aquariano, tornaram-se amigos. Não se separavam nunca; andavam junto para todos os cantos, comiam e treinavam juntos sempre que possível. Alguns dias acabavam dormindo encostados no outro debaixo daquela mesma árvore, e Milo podia ouvir mais das melodias do ruivinho. Começou a pegar a mania de cantarolar junto as que conhecia, e não era raro os dois sentados, um ao lado do outro, cantarolando baixinho enquanto Camus lia algum livro que achou na semana.

E o ruivo notou que gostava da risada dele. Gostava muito, muito mesmo. E começou a perceber que o dia parecia mais legal com aquela risada ali do lado. Aprendeu a reconhecer as diferentes risadas – as forçadas, as fingidas, as envergonhadas, todas. Mas gostava mais daquela risada solta dele, a mesma do dia que se conheceram – aquela que trouxe o sol para ele. Parecia que aquela risada nunca ia acabar, que carregava consigo toda a doçura e felicidade do mundo. Parecia que aquela risada afastava as coisas ruins do dia, do mês, da semana. Não sentia mais tanta saudade da sua terra natal e começou a considerar o Santuário como sua casa também. E tudo graças à risada de um escorpiano que não largava de seu pé.

Milo também percebeu que seu dia ficava infinitamente mais curioso com o aquariano ao seu lado. Gostava das músicas dele, das sardas dele e daquela cor de cabelo tão estranha. E notou que o ruivinho tinha uns olhares diferentes. No começo, não entendia. Eram coisas sutis – uma olhada para o lado, um arquear de sobrancelha quase imperceptível. Era o jeito de olhar diferente para cada situação. Percebeu que cada um significava uma coisa, e começou a compreendê-los. Conseguia, agora, somente com uma espiadela, entender o amigo. Via no olhar dele a alegria ou a tristeza. Via também confusão, raiva, satisfação. E se orgulhava de conseguir ler aqueles olhares como ninguém.

E tinha a risada daquele ruivo. Aquela risada. Quase nunca ria, quase nunca sorria – Milo achava que era devido ao treinamento que tivera. Mas quando ele ria... era uma risada baixa; seu ruivo não era dado à gargalhadas como ele mesmo. Só que era uma risada gostosa de ouvir. Era uma risada doce. Podia ser impressão, mas percebia que tinha amor naquela risada também.

 _Your laugh echoes down the highway_

 _Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness_

 _It's a bliss_

Sua risada ecoa na estrada

Grava em meu peito vazio, se espalha pelo vazio

É uma bênção

E aquela situação se repetia constantemente na vida dos dois. Sentavam-se um ao lado do outro. Ou se deitavam juntos. Abraçavam-se, trocando carícias, por vezes inocentes, outras não. As bocas se encostavam, os olhos se encontravam num acordo mútuo. As mãos dançavam entre si, os suspiros e sussurros enchendo o ambiente que estavam. No entanto, nunca falavam. Nunca.

 _Eu te amo._ Era o que podia ser visto nos olhos do ruivo. Milo, tendo aprendido a lê-los há tanto tempo e com tanta destreza, entendia. E seu sorriso respondia seu francês. _Eu também te amo._ E era o acordo mútuo dos dois. Não pronunciavam nada. Não sabiam o que poderia acontecer se as palavras saíssem. Era no silêncio que entendiam-se, portanto, no silêncio ficariam.

Camus aproximou-se mais. E Milo não recusou a aproximação. As testas se encontraram, as respirações se misturando. A mão do ruivo subiu até o rosto do outro, num carinho meigo, e Milo sorriu com isso. Eram os lados de ambos que só os dois conheciam. Ninguém nunca imaginaria que o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário poderia ser meigo, ou que o escorpião dourado guardava um sorriso tão doce e cheio de amor. Mas os dois conviviam com isso há alguns anos.

O ruivo fechou os olhos e parecia se contentar somente com a proximidade dos dois, com a intimidade. A mão ainda desenhava carícias no rosto que gostava tanto, e Milo aproveitava para observá-lo. Tinha orgulho de ser o único do Santuário todo que conseguia ver de perto as sardinhas dele. Não sabia o motivo, mas gostava muito delas, desde pequeno. Eram poucas, quase não apareciam. Mas era algo que só ele conhecia. Só ele podia ver aquelas sardinhas, mais ninguém. Somente ele podia passar os dedos por elas, imaginando que fossem constelações na pele tão alva do ruivo.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do loiro, uma das mãos passeando na cintura do outro. Os rostos se aproximaram um pouco mais, o roçar dos lábios já presente. Era um carinho doce, meigo, somente deles. E o grego fechou os olhos também, os lábios finalmente se encontrando.

 _It's so simple, but we can't stay_

 _Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed?_

É tão simples, mas não podemos ficar

Analise de novo, iria realmente te matar se nos beijássemos?

As carícias trocadas, os murmúrios e suspiros. Cada toque, cada carinho, cada roçar de lábios transmitindo um calor único. E o silêncio permanecia. Amavam-se. Ambos sabiam disso. No entanto, não pronunciavam as palavras. Olhares, sorrisos e gestos diziam as três palavras. O que poderia acontecer se falassem? Não sabiam. E, pelo visto, não queriam saber. Queriam o momento, somente. Só isso. O momento. Os dois. Tinham medo do futuro – mas nunca admitiram isso. Eram cavaleiros, eram soldados. Foram treinados desde pequenos para matar e para morrer em prol de um bem maior. Não poderiam admitir que tinham medo.

As palavras seriam a confirmação. Seriam a rejeição de tudo que haviam aprendido. Então se contentavam com aquilo. Naquele momento mesmo se acarinhavam. Sem luxúria, somente o calor doce e sutil das palavras não ditas. O aquariano acarinhava a nuca do loiro com as unhas, um leve roçar, sabendo o quanto ele gostava daquilo. E recebia beijos no rosto em troca. Parecia que Milo queria beijar cada sardinha, cada constelação presente no rosto do ruivo.

Um riso doce se fez ouvir. Aquele riso cristalino e doce do seu aquariano. Somente ele podia fazê-lo rir daquele jeito – era um privilégio somente seu. Só ele podia ouvir aquilo, presenciar aquele sorriso e ver aquelas sardinhas.

 _All we do is drive_

 _All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

 _All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_

 _Sick and full of pride_

 _All we do is drive_

Tudo o que fazemos é dirigir

Tudo o que fazemos é pensar nos sentimentos escondidos

Tudo que fazemos é sentar em silêncio, esperando um sinal

Cansados e cheios deste orgulho

Tudo o que fazemos é dirigir

Sabiam que, muito provavelmente, a morte se aproximava cada vez mais e mais. E, como que por consequência, os momentos juntos aumentavam. Pareciam mais intensos, mais frequentes, como se negassem a passagem do tempo e a aproximação da guerra e, consequentemente para muitos, do fim. Aproveitariam o agora como pudessem, aproveitariam o dia, o carinho e o amor não dito. _Carpe diem._ Não era isso que muitos dos livros de Camus diziam?

Naqueles momentos eles eram como deuses no amanhecer do mundo. E a felicidade deles era tão radiante que não podiam ver mais nada além do outro. Naqueles momentos, para Camus, Milo não era _antares_ , não era só uma estrela. Era todo seu universo, cheio de vida e de luz. Trazia o calor tão oposto ao seu frio. Ele sorria, e seu rosto era como o sol. Naqueles momentos, para Milo, a insensatez se fazia presente. Via aquelas constelações no rosto de Camus e se encantava. Aquelas constelações que faziam seu próprio mapa. Via aqueles olhos que faziam aquela risada tão doce não morrer dentro dele, mesmo depois de tantas tragédias. Naqueles momentos só existiam os dois e o silêncio. E nada mais importava.

 _And California never felt like home to me_

 _And California never felt like home_

 _And California never felt like home to me_

 _Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing_

E a Califórnia nunca foi uma casa para mim

E a Califórnia nunca foi um lar

E a Califórnia nunca foi uma casa para mim

Até que eu tivesse você na estrada e agora cantamos


End file.
